Quests
There are a variety of quests in Tap Paradise Cove. Quests allow you to expand to new areas, unlock some ships, unlock some merchants, unlock some decorations and to get free rewards: extra coins, rubies, inventory items; new ships, decorations, houses and merchants. 'Warning '''the following links contain '''SPOILERS'. Story Line Quest *Secret of the Golden Hind *Hidden Ziggurat *Curse of Greed *Floating Flames *Draw a Crowd Level Quest After a new level is reached a new quest can be completed. After one completed, other appear immediately. If in that level that level quest and previous levels quests completed, that new quest appear before level that it can be completed. *lvl 1 N/a *lvl 2 *lvl 3 *lvl 4 *lvl 5 *lvl 6 *lvl 7 *lvl 8 *lvl 9 *lvl 10 *lvl 11 *lvl 12 *lvl 13 Water Power *lvl 14 Coffee Break *lvl 15 *lvl 16 *lvl 17 *lvl 18 *lvl 19 *lvl 20 *lvl 21 *lvl 22 *lvl 23 Come Sail Away Side Quest *Local Raids *Finned Friends *Let's Grant Wishes *You Are Crafty! Ruby Quest Line (requires 1,023 rubies) *A Secret Tip to Success (29 rubies) *Jewels and Riches (89 rubies) *Cats and Cakes (129 rubies) *A Little Goes a Long Way (69 rubies) *Making Markets (84 rubies) *Improving Our Cash Flow (182 rubies) *An Urgent Message (5 rubies) *Emergency Measures (137 rubies) *This Land is Mine (no rubies) *Hope for the Best (299 rubies) Wish Quest *Sarah's Wish (AKA: Cake Maker's Wish) *Mary's Wish (AKA: Barrel Maker's Wish) *Jacob's Wish (AKA: The Chicken Farmer's Wish) *Lauren's Wish (AKA: The Dress Maker's Wish) *Tony's Wish (AKA: Cart Maker's Wish) *Jonah's Wish *Edwin's Wish (AKA: The Violin Merchant's Wish) *Christopher's Wish Limited Time Quest Limited Time Quests, or LTQ's, are triggered at certain points in the game and have to be completed within a set time period. If the deadline is missed then the quest disappears, along with any rewards, but does not effect overall game play. *A Dark Past (Ruby Based) *A New Guest *Driven to Success *Entrancing Song (Ruby Based) *Lost Children *Magical Sights *No Place Like Home (Ruby Based) *To Cure a Curse *Tough Schooling *Unexpected Guest (Ruby Based) *Washed Out to Sea Fixed Date Quest Periodically, PocketGems will release a new, short term quest which is open to everyone above a certain level (dependent on quest). These are similar to the LTQs above in that they have a fixed duration, but differ in that they are a one off release, independent of game progression. Again, if the deadline is missed then the quest disappears, along with any rewards, but does not effect overall game play. *A Cheesy Situation (Ruby Based) *A Dark Protector *Campus Life Fashion Advice! *Crimson Cloaks *For Harvest Mayor (Partly Ruby Based) *Freaky Festivities *Free Spirit **A Hollow Eve **Day of The Dead *Going For Gold *Mermaid Challenge Round 1 (Ruby Based) *Mermaid Challenge Round 2 (Ruby Based) *One Wicked Guest (Ruby Based) *Our Stories (Ruby Based) *Pirates Attacking! *Preparing The Feast (Ruby Based) *Running of the Bulls (Ruby Based) *Somewhere That's Green (Ruby Based) *Tame The Beast *Tis The Season (Ruby Based) *Week Of Harvest **Harvest Festival **Thanks To Friends Pirate Quest *Away We Go *Cleaning Up The Ocean *For Paratoan! *Healing Touch *Life on the High Seas *Pack a Punch *Pirates! *Sheriff of the Sea *Slay The Serpant! *Sound of Silence *The Black Plague Category:Pages of Interest